Do you understand now?
by loverofyaoi0
Summary: Shuichi and Hiro came up with a plan that if Yuki kicks him out of the room or the house they were living in once again. He'll leave for good and will not return until Yuki come to him begging for him to go back with him. Just one thing...will Yuki come for Shuichi?
1. Chapter 1

Do you understand now?

By: Natasha Estrada

Chapter One: Introduction

While working hard at his novel a blonde man sighed looking up at the clock. _Shit…he is about to be home…_The man thought shaking his head frustrated already. As the blonde shook off his thoughts he went back to typing his novel. The blonde was getting into the novel as he heard the front door open and closed.

"Yuki, I'm home!" A loud and an annoying voice shouted out the blonde's name. As the stomping came close to Yuki's door he sighed waiting for the annoying boy to storm in. "He-He …Yuki!" A pink haired male giggled as his body slammed into the back of his lover's chair.

"You know…." The pink haired male began but was soon stopped by a grunt. "Shuichi, get out. I have told you many times not to come in here when the door is closed!" Yuki yelled at Shuichi and sighed. "Are you that stupid? I tell you that every time nonstop, but do you listen? No you don't!" He continued to yell at his lover.

"B-but Yuki I just wa…" Shuichi was cut off by the stare his lover gave him. "Get out now!" Yuki said harshly his golden eyes slanted. Shuichi glared back and sighed. "Fine, but watch and see." Shuichi whispered as he walked out of the room. _What did he say?_ Yuki didn't quite get what Shuichi said. The blonde just shook it off and began working once again.

"Hiro, you are right again." The pink haired male said to his friend and band mate over the phone. Looking out the window he listened to his friend's advice. "Shuichi, it is time to show him what he ask for isn't what he really wants." Hiro began and smirked at his thoughts.

_Ello __ I know that it is short but I wanted to see what you all think! Please review so I know if you all want me to continue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ello there It's me! Tasha (Yaoilover~!) I do hope you like my introduction chapter __ as I have said before the characters do not belong to me, nor will they ever belong to me. I would like reviews so that I know if I'm doing good so far, and if not I'll fix my mistakes._

Shuichi was staring out of the window of the studio sighing. "Shuichi is everything okay?" Bad Luck's producer asked worry filled his voice. "Yes Mr. Sakano everything is fine I am just a little tired is all" Shuichi said calmly before getting hit by Mr. K "Like hell you are okay. If you were okay you'll be bouncing off the walls." Mr. K said as he started to fill his machine gun. Once it was fill he pointed the gun at Shuichi glaring. "Now tell me what is wrong." Shuichi looked at K frowning before tears wailed up in his eyes. "B-because I miss Yuki, but I can't go back! Not until he realizes the importance of having me!" Shuichi whined only to get hit by K once again. "That's a stupid reason Shuichi!" The blonde male growled and Hiro chuckled "I think it'll be just fine." Knowing his friend Hiro had something hidden up his sleeve.

Yuki's P.O.V-

I didn't mean to snap at Shu-chan, but my deadline was around the corner and I wanted to take my lover out on a date. But when I finished my novel and was heading to my room Shuichi wasn't there. Thinking back I didn't say he was to leave the house, but in his small brain he probably thought that was what I meant. Not worried about it I went to sleep knowing that My Shu-chan will return to my side once again. At least that was what I thought. It was now five in the evening and Shuichi hasn't returned. Knowing him he'll call me nonstop whenever he had a break or so call me when he was staying work later than normal. Not bothered thinking he forgotten to call me I waited to eat supper only to grow angry when the clock screamed that two hours has passed without a word from his lover. Growing worried Yuki just wrapped up the meal heading off to their room to sleep thinking that maybe Shuichi was really working overtime.

Hiro's P.O.V-

I watched my friend drink himself to a drunken state knowing it was because he told Shuichi that he had to make Yuki jealous by flirting with other men. Mostly the new band that was their junior called Never Falling Down ((Made up)). Their lead singer Ayato Yuki had a crush on Shuichi and wasn't afraid to show it. At first Shuichi fought it and refused to do it until I told him if he was going to make Yuki come to him faster then he'll have to make the man jealous no matter how angry Yuki got. Smirking I thought of how fun it'll be seeing the two odd couple react towards this new aspiring drama that awaits them.

Normal P.O.V-

Shuichi stirred in his sleep yawning to see his best friend snuggling him closely. –Hiro? When did you start this habit?- Shuichi thought to himself before looking around the room seeing a mess of empty beer cans. –Yuki…Forgive me for what I am about to do…I love you!- Shuichi frowned knowing that flirting or even thinking of being with someone other the Eiri Yuki was sickening, but he had to show Yuki that he wasn't to be pushed around anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello darlings! How are you doing today? Anyway I must say the characters I am manipulating are not mine. Anywho I would love to have reviews or PMs I do not mind for either. Now then on with chapter three~!_

Normal P.O.V-

Shuichi was in the recording box sing one of Bad Luck's new song for their upcoming album. As the time went by Hiro was planning on inviting Ayato and his band members to a late night drink. Sure it was wrong to play with people's hearts, but for the sake of getting Yuki to understand that Shuichi wasn't going to stand for mistreatment any longer meant to show he can find someone else. "Hiro don't you think your meddling in their life a little too much?" Suguru said slight annoyed, but his interest was still high. "No not really." Hiro purred pleased the Ayato agreed to this set up.

Yuki's P.O.V-

"That fucking brat still didn't come home! Are you overworking him again Tohma?!" I hissed into the phone unhappy by the fact Shuichi still hasn't return home nor did he return my phone calls.

"I'm sorry Eiri, but Shuichi isn't being overworked. Didn't you kick him out again? Maybe he got tired of it." My idiotic brother-in-law said somewhat pleased at the thought.

With a heavy sigh I tried not to snap on the shorter blonde. "I didn't kick that brat out! He left!"

"Are you sure about that Eiri?" Tohma sounded as if he were purring. "If I were your lover I would have left you too after being kicked out so many times. Who knows maybe Shuichi is dating Ayato."

My eyebrows twitched at the thought of some other man touching MY shuichi. "Who is Ayato?!" I growled and he heard laughing.  
"Oh calm down Eiri it is a new band starting up. Don't worry about it. Even though Ayato does have a crush on Shuichi." Tohma chuckled before sighing. "I must hang up goodbye Eiri."

"W-no Wait!" I shouted but the phone line went dead. "That idiot." I said pressing my forehead into my palms thinking of what type of person this Ayato was, and why does it seem so convincing that the two will end up together?

Normal P.O.V-

"S-shuichi I always wanted to meet you!" Ayato blushed looking at his favorite person in the world right now.  
"Thank you Ayato! You just made my day! Oh I can't wait to tell Yu-…ugh never mind." Shuichi's face fell and his heart tighten. He was waiting for Yuki to come after him to tell him how much he wanted Shuichi to come back, but why is it that Yuki isn't coming to his side? "Shuichi?" Ayato waved his hand in front of Shuichi's face worried only to lean forward pressing his lips onto Shuichi's. Stunned Shuichi did nothing but blinked and heard many clicking sounds. Hiro watched from the other side of the table grinning at the well planned master piece. What will happen when the news and newspapers are release tomorrow morning? Will Yuki snap and win his lover back or will he abandon the lost Shuichi?


End file.
